PreloadVENewWargame
This template has been pre-populated to provide guidance around the structure and information on wargames page. Please delete or replace any text that is in italics below. Feel free to duplicate any sections to add additional information for example you may need for example to and an additional supplement section simply copy and paste the existsing supplement section to replicate the layout. - please delete this text before publishing =Overview= For this section replace this text with an overview of the game this can be something you have written yourself or the introduction from the game rules =Resources= Rules Rules Link One: Rules Rules Link Two: Rules Rules Link Three: Rules Rules Link Four: Rules Delete this text and any pre-entered rules links above you do not need. With the rules link replace the http://RulesLinkOne.com text with the actual URL/Link to the rules, the remain text can remain unchanged Forums Forum Link One: Forum Forum Link Two: Forum Forum Link Three: Forum Forum Link Four: Forum Delete this text and any pre-entered rules links above you do not need Board Game Geek Board Game Geek Entry: Delete this line and this whole section if there is no BGG entry for the game =Supplements= Supplements are additions or extra information which have been released to expand the base game. Supplements normally cover the same era as the base game but might provide more unti or different unit types or additional advance rules - Please delete this helper text ''Supplement One Name'' Update the section heading with the name of the supplement and replace this line with a description of the supplement. If there are no supplements for the game feel free to delete this section completely Designer: Replace this text with the supplement designers name ''Supplement One Rules'' Supplement Rules ''Supplement Two Name'' Update the section heading with the name of the supplement and replace this line with a description of the supplement. If there are no supplements for the game feel free to delete this section completely Designer: Replace this text with the supplement designers name ''Supplement Two Rules'' Supplement Rules =Variants= Variants are versions of a game that have been modfied for a different setting for example the orginal rules may have been written to cover Fantasy War Games. However an enerprising person has modified these base rules so they now cover a Sci-Fi setting - Please delete this helper text ''Variant One Name'' Update the section heading with the name of the variant and replace this line with a description of the variant. If there are no variants of the game feel free to delete this section completely Designer: Replace this text with the variant designers name ''Variant One Rules'' Variant Rules ''Variant Two Name'' Update the section heading with the name of the variant and replace this line with a description of the variant. If there are no variants of the game feel free to delete this section completely Designer: Replace this text with the variant designers name ''Variant Two Rules'' Variant Rules =Gallery= If there are no pictures of this game being played or that provide additional value to the article feel free to delete this section. please try to only include the 4-6 best Images avaliable and don;t forget to respect the relevant owners copyrights to photo's etc. File:NoCover.jpg File:NoCover.jpg File:NoCover.jpg File:NoCover.jpg Please completely delete the below sections and this note when you have finished Categorising your entry =Category Help= Core Categories The freewargamesrules (FWGR) wiki relies on accurate categorisation so that users are able to find the wargames rules they are looking for. Currently the FWGR wiki uses the below categories to categorise a set of rules. A set of rules may belong to more than one category but must belong to at least one category. Please add the relevant categories using the categories field on the right if using the visual editor or if using source editor use square brackets around the Category:Example. Currently available categories are: Ancients Medieval Renaissance 18th Century Napoleonic American Civil War 19th Century Early 20th Century WW1 - use only in addition to Early 20th Century WW2 Modern Science Fiction Mech - use only in addition to Science Fiction or Pulp Spaceship - use only in addition to Science Fiction Fantasy Misc Air - Usually used in conjuction with other categories but can be on it's own Naval - Usually used in conjuction with other categories but can be on it's own Pulp - used in Addition to another category eg WW2 + Pulp To discuss the addition of a new category please visit the forum board Optional Scale Categories Some rules may have been designed to be used with a specific scale or scale of miniature, however some rules will be scale independent ie the scale of the miniatures is unimportant. For those were specific scale or scales has been specified in the rules please categorise them appropriatly. Some rules will have options for 2 or 3 different scales simply include all scale categories that are applicable, some scale categories have been banded together. Some categories include both a scale ration and an additional wargaming nomecleture of miniature height eg 1/76 shoudl be categorised as both 1/76 and 20mm 1/6000 - Normally Naval Only 1/4800 - Normally Naval Only 1/3000-1/2400 - Normally Naval Only 1/1800 - Normally Naval Only 1/1250-1/1200 - Normally Naval Only 1/900-1/400 - use with 2/5mm 2/5mm - use with 1/900-1/400 1/325-1/300 - use with 6mm 6mm - use with 1/325-1/300 1/161-1/100 - use with 10/15mm 10/15mm - use with 1/161-1/100 1/76 - use with 20mm 20mm - use with 1/76 1/72-1/61 - use with 25/30mm 25/30mm - use with 1/72-1/61 1/60+ - use with 31mm+ 31mm+ - use with 1/60+ When Finished please delete the category unfinished and this text Category:Unfinished